prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 32
A couple of months ago we announced that we are going to''' finish Prison Architect in 2015. We've been working hard to fulfil that promise and as a result of April's bug bash we're happy to pin that down further and confirm that Prison Architect will be '''released in quarter four (Oct / Nov / Dec) 2015! The team have smashed the previous bug fix record and submitted over 130 fixes and whilst that means that we don't have a content update for you this month, we hope you appreciate the stability, speed and simulation quality of the new build. Normal service will resume next month and please continue to log any issues that you may discover. Release date of Alpha 32: Apr 30th, 2015 Death Row continued Main article: Execution '' *A new item in the TODO list shows you the '''current status' of your Death Row prisoners (chance of clemency) *New game over event: Criminal Miscarriage of Justice. Occurs if you execute an inmate who is later exonerated of the crime (will not happen if you have reduced his chance of clemency below the legal threshold) Legal defense Main article: Lawyer '' *The lawyer can now '''provide' a last line of legal defense :: If you are on warning (Eg too many deaths in one day), and you fear you will not be able to meet the requirements to avoid being fired, you can use your Lawyer to''' avert the Game Over event. '''Can only be used once. Bug fixes Original source: Prison Architect Alpha 32 - 0008706: & Load Autosave text is hard to see (achurch). - 0008675: & Load Text Inputs don't work - Save Game Menu broken (achurch). - 0004466: & Load Game crash when opening the language tab in the menu (lim_ak). - 0008454: & Load Loading non-existing save file "freezes" game (achurch). - 0004694: & Load Crash when i click on the saved game to load it. (lim_ak). - 0006925: & Load You can sell your prison after it has already been sold (lim_ak). - 0008712: & User Interface Regression Dismantle utility one by one (FCExB). - 0004101: & User Interface Programs starting or ending at noon show as 12am instead of 12pm (lim_ak). - 0008456: & User Interface Cancelling utility cancels foundation first (lim_ak). - 0008647: & User Interface Cctv, phone and door control wires problem. (achurch). - 0008598: & User Interface clone tool behaving weird when on copy mode (achurch). - 0008455: & User Interface Completing tutorial (ESC?!?!) (achurch). - 0002559: & User Interface "Remove tunnels" material can be placed multiple times (FCExB). - 0008437: & User Interface TABLET Controls on the Intake screen non-responsive, intake cannot be changed (achurch). - 0008591: & User Interface Bureaucracy menu doesn't scale correctly (achurch). - 0008501: & User Interface Cannot see prisoner count (achurch). - 0002070: & User Interface UI Indicators for Research Requirements (Icepick). - 0008334: & User Interface Permanent Punishment is difficult to revoke (Icepick). - 0008486: & User Interface Screen sensitivity too high (achurch). - 0008518: & User Interface Reports button also interacting with placing objects or materials (achurch). - 0008503: & User Interface You can't reopen the keyboard in the "Names in game tab" (achurch). - 0008495: & User Interface Bureaucracy, research information persists onscreen after exiting menu (achurch). - 0008494: & User Interface Clear Rooms selection creating its own room (achurch). - 0008419: & User Interface Unable to buy items after opening bureaucracy (achurch). - 0008462: & User Interface IPad version Home menu button still shows the (Esc) shortcut (achurch). - 0008549: & User Interface Player prompted to go to press 'H' (achurch). - 0008416: & User Interface Death notification does not locate the death (achurch). - 0008465: & User Interface Close / X button sizes different (achurch). - 0008413: & User Interface Options menu, "Time Lapse" appears but does nothing (achurch). - 0008434: & User Interface Overwrite save game dialog is too small (half the size) (achurch). - 0007681: & User Interface ToDo list says I have 10 visitors in 40 groups (FCExB). - 0004517: & User Interface Can not (directly) dump Laundry Baskets (FCExB). - 0003845: & User Interface Selling Shares Bug (lim_ak). - 0007294: & User Interface Every other right mouse click is ignored (Icepick). - 0002668: & User Interface Unable to remove tunnel at edge of map (FCExB). - 0005659: & User Interface Cannot disconnect CCTV or Remote Door Servo from Utilities Screen (FCExB). - 0006878: & User Interface Lack of staff results in misleading error message when trying to use a tool (FCExB). - 0004487: & User Interface Pathway planning markers wonÂ´t disappear (FCExB). - 0008257: & User Interface No error message when attempting to start an execution with no execution room (Icepick). - 0007137: & User Interface Typing W, A, S or D into the Object Search Bar Shouldn't Move the Camera (FCExB). - 0008233: & User Interface Lawyers have an outdated description. (Icepick). - 0007626: & User Interface Prison Labour assigning too fast/sensitive (lim_ak). - 0007942: & User Interface Crash in Timelapse Options (lim_ak). - 0008097: & User Interface Skip button in cutscenes moves with camera (lim_ak). - 0005122: Gameplay Wood is not sold if carpenter tables are in the prison (solution suggested!) (FCExB). - 0008347: Gameplay Execution Detail won't leave prisoner's cell when execution area full of lights (lim_ak). - 0003967: Gameplay trays and pots with 1 cooked ingredient don't get used (Icepick). - 0007734: Gameplay Cooks not preparing food in all kitchens (Icepick). - 0008545: Gameplay Utilites screen (achurch). - 0008196: Gameplay Person can be put back on death row after clemancy. (lim_ak). - 0005435: Gameplay Ingredients (Cooking) are getting move to Storage (Icepick). - 0004223: Gameplay Single hire staff members can be hired more than once when the game is paused (FCExB). - 0008191: Gameplay Prisoners with indefinite solitary/lockdown cannot be released (FCExB). - 0008185: Gameplay Properly conducted execution gives penalty in Valuation tab (FCExB). - 0008474: Gameplay Game crashes or lags IPAD Version (achurch). - 0005458: Gameplay Prison Uniform (Dirty) not getting cleaned (Icepick). - 0001603: Gameplay Prisoners throw dirty clothing into walls (Icepick). - 0000213: Gameplay Room size requirement only checked on tile bounding box. (Icepick). - 0000925: Gameplay Unassigning room tiles does not trigger requirement revalidation (Icepick). - 0000214: Gameplay Rooms can be made up of disconnected tiles (Icepick). - 0000372: Gameplay Placing walls does not subdivide existing rooms (Icepick). - 0001679: Gameplay Wall and door on the same tile (door blocked by wall) (FCExB). - 0003772: Gameplay Riot guards get purchased body armour (lim_ak). - 0007697: Gameplay Forestry is built inside newly built foundations and trees planted (FCExB). - 0007055: Gameplay Workers won't leave truck if foundation is to be built over delivery area (lim_ak). - 0000422: Gameplay Clone tool allows you to copy rooms when you don't have the money for it (FCExB). - 0006625: Gameplay Forestry on Road (FCExB). - 0007466: Gameplay Unlimited money through shares (lim_ak). - 0003462: Gameplay Armed Guard limit increased by uninstalled lockers (lim_ak). - 0008259: Gameplay Adding punishment to a permanent lockdown/solitary prisoner results in over 8000 hours of punishment (Icepick). - 0008065: Gameplay Tutorial Edward's cell occupied by newly arrived prisoner (lim_ak). - 0008213: Gameplay You can build drains on walls (FCExB). - 0000246: Gameplay Delivery Trucks that cannot deliver will charge you again each time they retry (FCExB). - 0006950: Gameplay Ingredients not being delivered to kitchens that need them (Icepick). - 0004433: Gameplay Security in Diplomacy allows stationing of guards without Deployment researched (Icepick). - 0008232: Gameplay Can Assign work to prisoners without prison labour if you have micromanagement (Icepick). - 0007271: & Behaviour Kitchen staff won't properly dispose of food trays, which accumulates and creates a major blockade (Icepick). - 0003780: & Behaviour Logs get sent to Exports on load (FCExB). - 0002217: & Behaviour 2 kitchens cause cooks to run between the two unproductively. (Icepick). - 0003326: & Behaviour Prisoner Uniforms stay in (staff only?) delivery area (Icepick). - 0001834: & Behaviour Cooks have bad priorities for getting food (Icepick). - 0001863: & Behaviour Chefs will start a new batch of food before another one fills up, filling cooker slots unnecessarily (Icepick). - 0007961: & Behaviour Food Distribution network not identifying Demand for staggered second midnight meal sitting. (Icepick). - 0007164: & Behaviour Cooks taking trays to kitchens around the prison (Icepick). - 0003964: & Behaviour Cooks work although there is no kitchen defined (Icepick). - 0008138: & Behaviour You can execute already executed prisoners (Icepick). - 0008137: & Behaviour Reading prisoners will not follow lock down during execution (Icepick). - 0007148: & Behaviour Janitors will not deliver laundry to cell blocks if there is a different security designation in the way (Icepick). - 0007072: & Behaviour Staggered Eat sessions don't run smoothly (Icepick). - 0007829: & Behaviour Cooks do not prepare enough food due to food in storage (Icepick). - 0004572: & Behaviour Cooks take food to the staffroom (Icepick). - 0007263: & Behaviour The janitors are avoiding cleaning cells that are under lockup. (FCExB). - 0005822: & Behaviour Lockup for one security level affects shared as well (FCExB). - 0001400: & Behaviour Prisoners walk out of prison (Icepick). - 0002003: & Behaviour Prisoners escape, when unloading food from truck. (Icepick). - 0002344: & Behaviour Prisoners who work in the kitchen escape (Icepick). - 0007769: & Behaviour Prisoners not released if their sentence is served before they are taken to their cell (FCExB). - 0005066: & Behaviour Workers not hauling from trucks. (when delivery area needs cleaning) (FCExB). - 0005005: & Behaviour no job to transport to lockdown for holding cell prisoners (FCExB). - 0001716: & Behaviour Prisoners will not go to sleep (Icepick). - 0002403: & Behaviour Cooks fill up Fridges outside Kitchen (Icepick). - 0000249: & Behaviour Time Warp Factor doesn't work in bureaucracy (Icepick). - 0008387: & Behaviour exploit? cookers/fridges not needed to feed 1200 all-solitary prisoners (Icepick). - 0006207: & Behaviour Janitors will not do laundry if there is "staff only" access to the laundry room despite them being staff. (lim_ak). - 0008390: & Behaviour Prisoners take Laundry basket from Reception (lim_ak). - 0003365: & Behaviour If there is a tree in delivery area, can't start map (lim_ak). - 0007145: & Behaviour Items wont unload from truck (when building on the delivery zone) (lim_ak). - 0008391: & Behaviour Searched Uniforms in reception get taken to Laundry (lim_ak). - 0008392: & Behaviour Dead entity doesn't drop job (lim_ak). - 0005757: & Behaviour Prisoners "exercising" in giant clump in canteen (Icepick). - 0008139: & Behaviour Doctors try to heal dead Prisoners an get stucked (Icepick). - 0008094: & Behaviour AI Paths everyone weirdly round drains (FCExB). - 0003375: & Behaviour Placement of visitor table and other objects does not clear planning indicator (FCExB). - 0008156: & Behaviour Execution Detail pathing failure (Icepick). - 0008157: & Behaviour Doctors are stuck in a loop, healing starving prisoners forever. (Icepick). - 0008136: & Behaviour Priest, warden & chief freeze on execution screen (Icepick). - 0007365: & Behaviour Prisoners handcuffed for no reason on entering canteen (FCExB). - 0004914: & Behaviour Cannot remove tunnels on the road (FCExB). - 0007926: & Behaviour Activating bangup makes bus drop prisoners in place (lim_ak). - 0006323: Graphics Superior Beds are un-crated when moved from exports to trucks (lim_ak). - 0008600: Graphics Utilities mode when launching tutorial (lim_ak). - 0008548: Graphics Bureaucracy menu blue progress bars Tablet (achurch). - 0008487: Graphics Windowed Mode Graphics Option (achurch). - 0006987: Graphics Phone Tap light not correctly placed after rotation (lim_ak). - 0007623: Graphics Prayer mat look weird when against a wall (Icepick). - 0007703: Graphics When loading up a prison and entering bureaucracy, there is a visual bug with unstarted research (FCExB). - 0001846: Sound Master Volume 0 is at Max volume (lim_ak). - 0008538: Sound Audio does not work after an Alarm from the Clock app (achurch). - 0008438: Performance Planning Tool Crashes (achurch). - 0003320: Performance Prison Architect Crashes upon launch (lim_ak). - 0008458: Specific Issues CEO's letter crash (achurch). - 0001347: Other Multiple copies of a prisoner's family arrive at the same time (Icepick). - 0003059: Other two of the same kind building arent supported very well (Icepick). - 0008336: Other Crash on starting Introduction (lim_ak). - 0008573: Other Survey link in news feed doesn't work (achurch). Category:Version History